Funplex (CSS Remix)
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (Original version) |year = 2008 |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) |difficulty = ( ) |effort = ( ) |nogm = 5 (JD3) |sol = 2 |nosm = 1 (JD) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 60 (JD) 50 (JD3) 52 (Remake) |dura = 2:50 |nowc = Funplex |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Funplex (CSS Remix)" by is featured on and (as an Xbox 360 DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl who has long orange hair with a purple/pink circlet in it. She wears a long-sleeved orange sweater with pink and white stripes. She also wears a purple bracelet, a white belt, high orange socks, and magenta heels. She has a pink outline. Remake In the remake, her outfit colors are in a lighter shade of orange and the stripes on her shirt are now light pink instead of dark pink. Her outline is also now blue. File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Original File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is pinkish-red with a picture of lightning bolts. In , it is more animated and the lightning bolts light up sometimes. Remake In the remake, there are four lights on the floor that follow the beat of the song, and some smoke floats. Towards the end, the background fades off with some flashes before the coach performs the last Gold Move, leaving the coach in total darkness. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move on the version: Shake Move: Bend your body to the left and shake both of your hands as if you are worried. Funplex sm 1.jpeg|Shake Move Funplex sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves on the version, Note that Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 are performed together: Gold Move 1: Put both of your hands on your hips. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands as if to say "What?". Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands on your ears. Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 5: Act like you're playing guitar with your right hand and holding it with your left hand. Funplex gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Funplex gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Funplex gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Funplex gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Funplex gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Funplex gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Funplex gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 2 Shout-Out Lines in this routine. They are done consecutively: Shout-Out Line 1: “What?” Shout-Out Line 2: “What lady?” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''So What'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Cheer Girl Snap *Cheer Snap *Cheerleader *Cheerlader s Punch *Cheerleader s Punch *Elbow Twist *Half Time *Kick Off *Singing Cheerleader *Snap N Sing *Voguing Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by the B-52's in the series. *The extended remix is used in-game. It is shortened by a little less than 2 minutes. *There are several differences between the and the version in the lyrics: **"Muzak" (from the line "Moving to the muzak") is shown as "music". **"Funplex" is shown as "funplex" in , removing the capitalized F. **"Oh oh oh" is shown as "Oh Ohoh.." (with two dots instead of three). **"Wonderbra" is divided into two words ("wonder bra") in . **"Hipp'ie'" and "T'''-shirt" are respectively spelled as "hipp'''y" and "t'''-shirt" in . **"You kicked my heart" appears as "Kicked my heart" in . ***The lyrics set from are used in the remake. Routine *The version of is the sixth routine to feature Gold Moves that appear consecutively, after I Want You Back, Proud Mary, Should I Stay or Should I Go, Sympathy For The Devil, and When I Grow Up. *'' '' is known to be the only female dancer that is seen in the Love Boat Mashup. *In a Just Create video of , the clapping part of this remix was played. **However, in the actual gameplay, the clapping part was taken out and some of the ending has been cut out. *In the menu icon and coach selection menu, the coach lacks her bracelet. *In Puppet Master Modes in , there is a caption that has been misspelled as "Cheerl'a'''der s Punch" (instead of "Cheerl'ea'der s Punch"). *'Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 are removed in Love Boat s Mashup, as well as in every Party Master Mode in that features that part of the routine. *In the remake, this pictogram is incorrectly recycled during the second chorus: it tells the player to put only the right arm up, although the coach raises both. Gallery Game Files Funplex jd1 cover generic.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' Funplex jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' ( ) Funplex jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' (Remake) funplex_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) funplex_cover@2x.jpg| cover Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Funplex_jd1_menu.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' on the menu Funplex jd3 menu.png|''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' on the menu funplex jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen funplex jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Others Funplex remake picto error.png|Pictogram error in the remake funplex jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (remake) Videos Official Music Video The B-52s - Funplex Funplex (CSS Remix) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Funplex (CSS Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Just Dance 3 - Funplex - 5 Stars Rating (DLC) Extractions Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Funplex (CSS Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Funplex pt-br: pl:Funplex es:Funplex (CSS Remix) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The B-52's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs Category:Extended Songs